Fire Creeper
by Juliet116
Summary: The war is over, and RS5 was stopped. But what if there was a sixth member in the team that no one knew about? And what if this new red isn't ready to surrender yet? rating might go up later on. I SUCK at summaries  or at least think so
1. Prolouge

**Hello again my fellow writers, readers and people who just couldn't find anything better to do with their time (to all of you, I appreciate that you waste your valuable time reading this). So this is an idea me and Huntress Kyburi have been working on, and I really hope you like it! So R&R, you know how this works :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own battle force 5 or any of its characters, blah blah blah… however I do own like half of my OC Krista. The other half belongs to Huntress Kyburi, if that is possible (can you split an OC in two? O well, anyways) **

The cheering got louder, but Krista could still listen in pure disgust how Sage presented the "crimson one" to the crowd. The human stepped out and the cheering got even louder. _A crowd of blues and reds_ she though, and that alone was enough to make her loose her temper. But she knew she couldn't afford making a scene right now, not without Sage or Boralis recognizing her. She pushed past the mass of sentients –pushing harder on blues than on reds- and got out of the stadium. Once she was out of sight, she punched a random boulder that was on the ground and turned it to small rocks.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS! LETTING A HUMAN INTO THE COUNCIL OF FIVE!" she huffed and sat down in one of the big pieces of boulder that were now scattered all over the floor. She knew that Sage was a fool, always letting her feelings control her actions, but she truly hadn't expected Boralis to agree to this as well. But what could you expect from blues? Of course they were going to put their fates in the hands of a human that would die in a matter of years, if not in battle then because of his age; those creatures lived a very short period of time for what she had heard. But still, Sage had the courage to call him the Crimson One in front of everyone.

Even when she knew that Krytus was the one who should be standing there, and not that human. Krista sighed in frustration and laid her back in the rock surface. She could still remember what Kyburi and Krytus had told her when she was younger. She was very young and it had been almost a million years ago, but every word was clear in her mind like if they had talked to her yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

A younger Krista just stared at the two reds standing in front of her. The female sentient looked at her almost like she was a blue; inferior, in every sense of the word.

"And what do we have here?" the male pushed past his female companion, and used his sword –or what used to be his hand, at least- to tilt Krista's chin up so that they could take a better look at her.

"How is it that Sage's crystals did not affect you?" the female snapped at her "She send you to make sure it worked, didn't she? You trait-"

"Control your temper Kyburi" the male cut her. His voice was calm, but there was something in it that scared Krista. "She is a red sentient, so we must assume she is an ally. No red would do this to their own, and neither would they assist the blues"

The young sentient looked at all of the paralyzed sentiens that filled the street. "T-the blues did this?" Why would someone do this to an entire civilization, to thousands, if not millions, of innocents? And even if someone had a reason, how could you freeze all of the sentients in a planet?

"Yes, this is the work of the blue sentiens. My sister Sage convinced them to attack while we were gone, and unable to defend our people" The male looked furious, and that frightened Krista. He then turned and smiled –more like smirked- at her and helped her to her feet. Once she was standing Krista noticed that they weren't the only ones awake. Behind the female –that she now knew was named Kyburi- where another three reds.

"What is your name?"

"K-Krista" she was so confused she could barely answer. What exactly had the blues done? And why? At the confused expression in her face, the male red wrapped an arm around her shoulders –she silently thanked that the sword was gone- and smirked again.

"Allow us to explain what happened"

_**End of flashback**_

Only after what Krytus had told her she had realized that the blues were a cruel enemy that would do anything to erase all of the reds from the multiverse. They had purposed a truce with the reds, and then attacked when they saw an opportunity. If it hadn't been for Krytus and the RS5, all of her people would still be frozen, and would remain like that forever. The blue sentients had betrayed them, but still they were all together, both blues and reds, celebrating the arrival of an obviously fake Crimson One.

Had they forgotten? Was her kind really that blind? How could they not see that it was only a matter of time before the blues betrayed them again? And without Krytus and his team, there was no one that could protect her people. Suddenly it hit her. Krytus had trusted her with all that valuable information for a reason.

She got up with a smirk in her face, and got in the Ondarra. She looked back at the stadium where all the cheering could still be heard. If the reds didn't want to see the truth, then she would gladly open their eyes for them. She started to drive back home, a plan to stop this nonsense already forming in her head.

"Enjoy your ridiculous truce while it lasts Sage" the poison in Krista's voice was evident "'because not even your _crimson one_ can stop me from putting an end to it"

**TA-DA! XD so that's chapter one. What do you think of it? Liked, disliked, any ideas or complains? And please don't say the answer out loud 'cause you know I can't hear you, just click the review button below (come on people, it's not like your laptop will bite you if you do).**

**PS. To you curious people, **_**Ondarra**_** (her car's name) is Euskara for "fury". Why Euskara you wonder? Well… I dunno XD. I don't even know in what country the use it, but it sounds cool, so, who cares? XDD**


	2. Only the brave

**Hello again my dear readers! Thank u so much for the reviews u left in chapter one! You're amazing!**

**So this is chapter 2 (obviously), and even if I didn't do it in the last chapter, I'm going to start adding quotes to every chapter. The inspiration came to me watching Criminal Minds last night, and I think it would be cool to find a quote that fits every chapter. Hopefully, you guys will like the idea too . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own battle force 5, or any or its characters, just my OC (well half of it).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even cowards can endure hardship; only the brave can endure suspense."<em>

_Mignon McLaughlin_

The elevator doors opened to reveal nine figures; eight of them human and the other a blue sentient.

"I can't believe you're actually coming back here Sage!" A.J. had been saying the same thing since they left the blue's home world, but no one wanted to stop his usually annoying rambling, not even Tezz. They were all as happy as the Canadian, knowing that Sage wanted to come back to Earth with them instead of staying with Boralis and the other sentients. The news took them all by surprise, especially Vert who thought that in the moment the blues were free, Sage would leave.

"Yeah Sage, I thought you would stay there"

"I always thought the same, but when Boralis asked me to stay…" The blue sentient looked around at the group of people that surrounded her, and smiled "I was unable to do so. The idea of leaving the Earth and battle force 5 behind wouldn't let me be in peace. So I decided that staying here would be the best"

They all smiled at her in a way that simply confirmed what she thought; it had been the best decision to stay on Earth. Vert moved forward and hugged Sage, and soon, everyone joined the group hug.

"So what about we go to celebrate at Zeke's?" everyone nodded and started walking to their cars. Everyone except for Tezz, who simply turned and walked away from them.

"You're not coming Tezz?"

He didn't bother to look back as he answered "I have something important to do" and disappeared from Vert's sight. The blond sighed in frustration, and got in the Saber. Tezz had been acting like that for a week now, and no one knew why. He was distracted –which was really weird coming from him- and very aggressive towards the other team members. He looked sad, anxious and very tired. But no matter how hard they tried, he just wouldn't tell them what was wrong.

"Come on Vert! Let's go!"

Vert sighed again, and drove off with the rest of his team, leaving Tezz and Sage alone in the Hub. Little did he know that there was someone waiting for him to do just that.

* * *

><p>Tezz layed in his bed looking at the ceiling. The whole room was dark, but the nightstand seemed to be miles away and he was too tired to prove if it was really that far or not. He wanted to sleep, but every time he was about to do so, something would wake him; a voice, a shadow, a sound, a movement. It was all in his head, but it was real enough to keep him up all night.<p>

Suddenly, a small square of light appeared in the ceiling and Tezz almost fell from his bed. The things he saw where very real, but this was just ridiculous. The light was followed by a small sound that made him look to the floor. His cell phone was lying next to the bed, the screen showing that he had a new message. For a moment he wished it was his imagination, that he was actually going crazy and that there was nothing there. But when the devise made that "_ping" _noise again, he knew it was real.

He picked the phone up, and read the message his sister had send him.

_Tezz we really need to talk to you, so stop being a stubborn little child and answer the damn phone!_

Anya was the type of person that would do anything to get what she wanted, but this was getting… boring, if he could say so. He got calls and texts from her every day, in which she always called him _child_. The fact that he was seven years older, and five and a half inches taller than her, didn't help at all. He still felt smaller than her in more than one way.

But not even all her messages combined could compare to the one his father sent him. Tezz shivered at the memory. How could they do this? How was it possible for them to scare him the way they did, with just a few texts?

He was about to answer Anya, when he heard a noise coming from outside of his room. He could see a dim light coming from the other side of the door.

"Sage?" the light disappeared at the sound of his voice, leaving the room in darkness once more. He crawled out of bed, and walked to the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it, though. What if his mind was playing with him again? There was another noise, this one much louder, and Tezz finally opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"Sage? Is that you?" the whole place was dark, which meant the sentient wasn't there. "Vert?" maybe the guys were back, and he just hadn't heard them until now. No one answered, and Tezz started to close his door again. He stopped at the sound of glass breaking down the hall. He quickly grabbed his gauntlet and stepped out of the room, his back never leaving the wall. He got to where Sage usually was checking for storm shocks, but there was no one there either. He stepped in the large room, and started looking for her.

He noticed that some tools were out of place and that one of the windows of the Splitwire was broken, leaving small pieces of glass scattered on the floor. He moved carefully, trying not to step on the glass. He wanted to stay as silent as possible. He jumped at the sound of something falling to the ground behind him, and turned trying to see what had happened. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see anything; it was just too dark.

Tezz felt like the main character in a horror film; he would hear a noise there, but the murder would be right behind him. He could imagine all those people that usually start screaming "No! Don't go there!" "Don't leave the room!" "What are you doing?" .Only then he realized that he shouldn't have left his room in the first place.

He started to walk back to his room, his eyes never leaving the place the noise had come from. Another mistake only the main character of a movie would do. He wasn't paying any attention to the floor, and when he tripped with something, he had no time to stop his own fall. His back hit the floor with a loud thud, and immediately he charged his gauntlet full power. He got in a sitting position ready to fight anything that came his way, but he was still completely alone. After checking again, Tezz looked down and discovered that he had tripped with… Sage. Well, Sage in her hibernation form at least. He grabbed the small cube and started to wet up, when he saw something in the corner of his eye; no, not something, _someone_.

His breathe got caught in his throat, and his blood ran cold. The person simply stood there, watching Tezz carefully. When the stranger smirked and took a step forward, Tezz used his gauntlet to move the Splitwire in between them, and ran towards his room as fast as he could.

His mind filled with thoughts and questions as he turned trough the hallways and his grip on the small cube tightened. How the hell did someone get inside the Hub? Why was Sage in her hibernation mode? What happened to the Splitwire's window? Where on Earth where Vert and the team when they were needed?

Tezz slammed his room's door behind him, and tried to catch his breath. Had the person followed him all the way here? He quickly locked the door and backed away, afraid that the door might open.

"Nice try human" he turned trying to hit whoever was behind him, but a hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted his whole body from the ground. In instinct, both his hand tried to free his neck, and Sage –the cube, actually- fell to the ground. He was finally face to face with his attacker, and Tezz was shocked to realize that it was a sentient. A _red_ sentient. How was that even possible? And, how didn't he notice before?

In a quick, but gracefull movement, the sentient threw Tezz to the other side of the room, almost like if he was a ragdoll. He hit his head quite hard against the wall and fell to the ground. his senses started to fade away, but he could perfectly hear the sentient´s last words before he lost conscience.

"But no one outruns me"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do u think? Did you liked the quote idea, cause it's really hard to find one that fits each chapter. But you can also PM me with any quotes or ideas you have (that would be nice). Also, if anyone can help me with his father's text message, that would be great (I'm not very good with verbal abuse )<strong>

**Again I want to thank Huntress Kyburi for helping me, and to all those people that reviewed, and followed and faved this story ^^ you guys are just… oh come here *huggles you all to death* I love you all so much!**


	3. The excellence of acting

**Hello! So this is a brief AN, in which I would like to thank u all for reading, but mostly to tell you Huntress Kyburi (yes, you) that this chapter is completely for you. You pulled me out of my writers block and I just love your reviews, they make me sooo happy X333. So u know what to do, R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own battle force 5, just my OC (well half), blah blah blah, u already know it and I'm too lazy to write it, so let's get to the important stuff shall we? XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Life's like a play; it's not the length but the excellence of the acting that matters"<em>

_ Seneca quotes_

* * *

><p>Krista dropped the human's limp body on the ground, and moved to the computer in front of her. She started looking for the files were they kept Earth's coordinates, along with other important data. Like, for example, the location of Krytus' prison. The only problem was that blue sentient computers were different from red ones, and this was giving Krista a hard time. She growled in frustration, and when she was about to wake the blue and demand her to make the useless devise work, she founded the file she was looking for. She smirked and tried to open it, only to see how the screen went black after showing a "ALERT! FILE UNABLE TO OPEN" sign.<p>

She tried to get the computer working again, but there was no point trying; the file was gone.

"Useless piece of s-"her loud thinking was interrupted by a small laughter. She turned to see that the human was sitting against a wall, looking at her in a mocking way.

"You'll never find anything in that, or in any computer in here. I personally created the security system in the Hub" he told her in a matter-of-fact way, which only got her angrier "And let me tell you that you are wasting your time; no one can get past _my _security system"

In less than a second, Krista was lifting the human by the collar of his shirt, their faces only inches apart.

"Find the information I need, and give it to me. Now" she pulled him closer, to which the human simply smiled in a challenging way.

"Make me"

* * *

><p>Tezz fell to the ground and didn't move. He was in too much pain to even try to move. The red sentient was furious, and there was no way he could think of to stop her rampage. Well, there was one, but there was no way he would help her to save himself. The red moved closer to him, and he flinched instinctively.<p>

"Give me the information I need" he was tempted to say yes, but after gathering the little determination he had left Tezz answered a harsh "No"

She kicked him again, and send him flying against a wall. She was really strong for the small complexion she had.

"Do it…" he thought she would hit him again, but instead she pulled out Sage's hibernation pod "or it will be Sage who will pay for your mistake"

Tezz was desperately trying to find a way to solve this whole thing. He couldn't give her the information she wanted without compromising the entire multiverse, but he couldn't let her hurt Sage either. He reconsidered all of his options one more time to make sure he had alredy thought of everything. Escaping was not an option now that he was injured –not to mention that the red had destroyed the Splitwire a couple of minutes ago-. Waiting for Vert and the rest of the team was too risky, because it could take them hours to come back. Fighting wasn't even an option.

Tezz then remembered the time that the Vandals captured him, and considered lying to the red in order to escape. But he quickly came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work, because red sentients aren't as stupid as vandals. He looked around, and his eyes fell on one of the tables that were filled with tools. There, lying unnoticed by the red, was exactly what Tezz needed to free himself from this mess. He formed a quick plan in his head and looked away from the table, trying not to act to obvious.

"Last time I ask you human, are you going to do it or not?" Tezz sighed and slowly got to his feet.

"Fine, I'll give you the data you want, but let Sage go" the red smirked and hid the pod behind her back like a kid that doesn't want to follow an order. "Not until you give me what I need human"

Tezz sighed again and walked towards the screen. He searched through some files, but then stopped. "What exactly am I looking for?" The sentient moved behind him, probably to prevent him from trying anything related with escaping.

"I need the coordinates to the battle zone where Krytus is being held" Tezz stiffed. They didn't have that information in the Hub, only Boralis knew where Krytus was. If the red founded out about that, she would kill both him and Sage for sure. Tezz got back to work, opening and closing random files to gain time, hoping that the sentient wouldn't notice.

"Why is this taking so long?" the sentient was clearly losing her patience.

"I need some codes to open the file you want, but we keep them in another computer" he lied coolly. "If you go and get them for me, may-"the red clawed his back, and pushed him to the ground.

"Do I look like your maid, human? Go get the codes, and give me my information!" Tezz got up and tried again. "I can't do everything myself, and my team will come back any moment; you don't want to be here when they do, do you?"

The red sentient stared at Tezz for a moment, before heading to the other computer "you better finish quickly after this, human" she sounded like a grounded child, and Tezz couldn't stop the smile that reached his lips. When she turned to the screen, he took the opportunity and activated the alarm system. A red light filled the Hub, along with a strong alert sound. The red looked up in surprise, and Tezz used that brief moment of distraction to push the red to the ground. He then ran to the table, took what he needed, and hid behind the remains of his vehicle.

He pushed the small button on top of the metal tube **(AN: u know, like the one Vert used in "better off red"?) **and waited for a small light to start flashing on top. When it did, he hid the divise in his clothes, and begged that his teammates would come back in time.

* * *

><p>Vert and the others were laughing joyfully as they saw Standford fail to ask Grace on a date. Suddenly Vert's wrist-comm went off, soon followed by everyone's own comm.<p>

"What's going on?" Zoom asked, looking at his comm like it was something he had never seen before.

"I don't know. They've never acted like this before" Vert activated the small devise, and the screen on it started flashing "_Distress call. Distress call"_. He looked up to see that every comm was doing the same.

"Distress call? How is that even possible, when we're all h-" Vert stopped talking as realization hit him. "The Hub" was all he said. The rest only stared at him, not quite understanding what he meant. Spinner, being Spinner, simply laid in his sit and made a dramatic face.

"Oh no, the Hub is calling for us! Maybe it's calling 'cause no one has cleaned it in months, how spooky…"

Vert glared at the older Cortez "Spinner, do you really think Tezz would send a distress signal, if something serious wasn't going on? It's Tezz! I'm going to check on them" everyone bolted for their vehicles after Vert said this. It was true, that if Tezz had a problem the last thing he would do was ask for help. This had to be serious. They sped ahead to the Hub, hoping for the best; but Vert couldn't hope for the best. Instead he waited for the worst.

* * *

><p>Tezz looked through the window and saw how the Hub became smaller in the distance. The red sentient was driving him and Sage into the desert in her vehicle. Sage was still in her hibernation mode, and that worried Tezz; she had never been like that for so long. What if the red had hurt her?<p>

The car stopped abruptly, and the sentient turned to see Tezz. He was tied in the back sit unable to move. It was a very vulnerable position in which he couldn't defend himself from the red. _Hurry up guys, what's taking you so long? _

"There's something I don't understand about this" he said, and when the red didn't slap him, he continued "What am I doing here? I tried to escape, and refused to give you the information you wanted. Why didn't you kill me back in the Hub?" The red simply smirked in a way that send chills down his spine.

"I have something in mind for you human" and before Tezz could say something, the red jumped to the back sit and landed on top of him, one leg on each side of the Russian. His eyes widened as she lowered her own body and placed her hands in his chest, and the on each side of his neck. Tezz desperately tried to push her away, but she was stronger than him; besides, he had his hands tied up. Her face was an inch away from his, but still the look in her eyes was impossible to read. Tezz gasped when he felt her hand going from his neck to his stomach, and then to his pants. She got real close and whispered in his ear.

"Do I look like a fool human?" she sat on top of Tezz, pulling his tracking devise from somewhere between his clothes. How did she notice? Since when did she know Tezz was trying to get rescued? She simply snapped the metallic tube with her hands and dropped it out the window. Then she jumped back to the driver's seat and opened a portal. She drove into it, leaving Tezz speechless and with no hope of getting recued by his team.

* * *

><p><strong>I scared you in that last part, didn't I? *evil smirk* did u like it? The chapter I mean, not the scaring part. Well if u did, or even if u didn't, u have to review! Pleaseee *puppy eyes* that would make me very happy! X33<strong>


	4. A guilty conscience

**Hello people *waves* X33 So, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter *throws a cookie at all of u* thank u very much! I'm soooo sorry this took so long, and I have like a thousand excuses, but you probably won't care about them so, just know that I'm SORRY. Naturally this chapter is dedicated to Huntress Kyburi, because are like, the most patient person in the world. U ROCK! Now, R&R and enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own battle force 5, only half of my OC Krista.**

* * *

><p><em>"A guilty conscience needs no accuser"<em>

_Proverb_

* * *

><p>"Oh God…"<p>

That was the only thing Vert could think to say. His head was too busy trying to process the current state of the Hub, which was a shock by itself. Two of the tables where out of place, and one of them was destroyed. The Splitwire –or what was left of it- was all over the place, and one of the doors was missing. Both things required a great amount of strength, and Vert couldn't even imagine what have done this. There was glass all over the floor, destroyed computers and there were some papers that were on fire. But nothing was as terrifying as the blood stains on the floor and walls.

Everything else looked small compared to that, because it was obvious were the blood had come from; Tezz.

"What happened here? We were only gone for two hours…" immediately everyone turned to Agura, because if someone could figure out what had happened, it was her. She sighed and walked around the place, looking at every single detail. They were in silence for about ten minutes, until the suspense was too much for Zoom to handle.

"Well? What happened?" normally a question like that would be rude, but Zoom's voice came out with evident terror and it killed Agura to see him like that. She had a weird maternal side with him that she couldn't quite explain, but apparently everyone else felt the same about the youngest team member. She was about to explain what she believed had happened, when Sherman's voice came from down the hall.

"Guys! I think you should see this" They all looked at each other, and walked –carefull not to touch anything and accidentally move it out of place- down the hall until they founded Sherman standing outside of Tezz's room. The younger Cortez was looking inside, and the look on his face was of complete shock.

"What is it Sherman?" Sherman simply moved allowing Vert and the others to take a look inside. There was a collective gasp from everyone as they walked inside the room. The bed was unmade, the lamp was on the ground along with a broken cell phone, and the strangest of all, was a hole on the wall. Almost like if something had hit the wall so strong that it had actually gone through it.

"Vert…" The blonde turned to see Zoom going pale. He followed his gaze and felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. Right under the hole, was a small pool of blood.

After that, everything went quiet for what seemed like hours. What had happened? Where were Tezz and Sage? Just then Vert noticed two things. One, that not only Tezz was gone, but also Sage. And two, that there was someone else missing.

"Where's Spinner?" at first it looked like no one had heard him; everyone was deep in their own thoughts, just like he had a few moments before. He was tempted to speak louder, or even shook Agura's or Zoom's shoulders and ask them again, but it didn't feel right to do so. Instead, he walked out of the room without anyone noticing, and looked for Spinner by himself. It took him a while, but he finally founded Spinner in his own room.

"Spinner? What are you doing?" Spinner looked up from his computer and sighed.

"Could you gather everyone? There's something I need to tell you"

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I understand" everyone could see Agura was using all her strength to stay calm "Someone broke into the Hub, destroyed the place, took Sage and Tezz –who by the way, might be dead already- and you think this is the right moment to tell us that the Hub is filled with hundreds of surveillance cameras that we didn't know about?"<p>

Spinner looked down and nodded. He knew this wasn't the right moment to tell them about this, but the only way of knowing what had really happened, was checking the tapes from the cameras. Even if it meant breaking the promise he had made Sage about not telling anyone about them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Vert tried to make his voice sound as soft as possible; Agura was too angry and Spinner looked like we was about to cry, and anything could make them snap.

"Sage made me promise that I wouldn't tell you anything. We installed them after the Hub was attacked the first time, just to make sure nothing like this happened again. I know general stuff, like how many cameras every room has and where they're pointing at, but only Sage could see the tapes"

"Then how are _we _going to watch them?" Agura seemed angrier than before, and she wasn't even trying to calm herself down anymore. _Bad_ sign.

"I'm going to hack into the system" Spinner sounded so miserable, like he was telling them that he had to kill someone in order to watch the tapes. He felt like if he had to apologize for joking about this back at Zeke's, and it had been bothering him since they arrived. He moved to the computer, and typed some things that only he and Tezz could understand. He stopped working at the thought of his friend. What if Agura was right and he was dead?

He decided to focus on what he was doing and not on the horrible images that threatened to form in his head. But once the video played on the screen, there was no need for his mind to create the images anymore. Right now, they were more than real.

Not even Agura, with her impressive hunting abilities –if she could say so-, could have guess what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Tezz was thrown across his own room, and collided with a wall.<em>

Why didn't Tezz defend himself?

_Tezz was pulled up by the collar of his shirt, and then punched in the face._

How could someone get inside the Hub?

_The red sentient kicked Tezz repeatedly, until he stopped moving. _

Zoom looked away; it was too much to watch. Why had this happened?

_The sentient clawed his back and ripped part of his shirt; there was blood coming out of the wound._

How had the red got to Earth anyway?

_He hid behind the Splitwire, only to be pulled out by the red sentient again._

Vert wondered how the red managed to defeat Sage without Tezz noticing.

_Tezz was pushed to the ground as the red tied his wrists together_

Spinner cried silently. Where had the team been when Tezz needed them the most?

_He was forced inside the vehicle; a terrified expression on his face as they drove off._

Vert couldn't breathe. Where was _him_ when all of this happened? When his friend needed them?

* * *

><p>The screen went blank, and after a while, it turned off automatically. Everyone was in some kind of trance; too shocked too talk or move. They just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Something. <em>Anything. <em>The spell was broken by a small sob in the back of the room. No one moved, afraid that the cry had escaped their own lips accidentally. Then the sound repeated, harder, and everyone founded the strength to turn; It was Spinner.

When he realized that he was crying and that they were all looking at him, he wanted to disappear. He felt so damn guilty about this, and only because he made a stupid joke about the distress call. He always did that, but now it was wrong; because this time, he joked while his teammate was getting attacked. he tried to hold back his tears, but it was useless; he kept sobbing louder and louder and… wait. That wasn't him; he was still as silent as he could. He looked up to see that everyone was in the same situation that he was.

They all cried; cried because they wanted Tezz and Sage back, then they realized that crying wouldn't help them at all, and the thought brought even more tears to their eyes.

After a while, one by one they left for their rooms; they all needed to be alone and think.

* * *

><p><em>Zoom punched the wall trying to release his frustration, leaving a small hole where his fist collided with the hard surface. A hole just like the one in Tezz's room. He cried and punched the ground until his hands bled.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Agura closed the door as silently as she could, and sat down in her bed. She felt a little ashamed to cry in front of everyone. But she was alone now; free to do anything she pleased. She laid down, and muffled her screams with a pillow. They might not be able to see her, but there was a chance they might hear her. A chance she didn't want to take.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Standford looked out the window, hoping to see something that would tell him where Tezz and Sage were. But nothing would tell him anything; he knew that. He felt so hopeless, so empty. The last thing he had said to Tezz was that he was an arrogant that only thought about himself, all because of a dumb fight with no cause at all. Of all the things he wished for, he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to take that back. But he couldn't. So he just stared at the window, waiting for the answer that would never come.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A.J. being the one who was always optimistic, was for once, completely speechless. There was absolutely no "bright side" in this situation. He turned to a small photo of the whole team, which he had on his nightstand. Tezz was a few steps away from the rest, as usual. How on Earth were they going to find him and Sage?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sherman sat down and closed his eyes; this was too much, in so little time. Two and a half hours to be exact. They were gone for two and a half hours. Who knew your world could change so radically in such a short period of time? He wanted to cry, to scream, to stay up all night looking for his friends; but he couldn't. Not with Spinner in such a fragile state. <em>

_Spinner was on the opposite side of the room, looking at his hands. He felt so guilty; maybe if he had taken the distress call in a serious way, they could have made it back in time. The security tapes showed that Tezz, Sage and the red sentient had left the Hub at 3:35. The team came back at 3:37. Two minutes. They missed them by two fucking minutes and all because he had been joking about the very distress call that could have saved his friends' lives. Both brothers looked at each other, and knew it was better to stay the way they were. Silent and separated. There was nothing to say or do anyway._

* * *

><p><em>Vert stayed behind, noticing how each of his friends left until he was completely alone. He was about to leave himself, when the screen turned back on showing an image of Tezz being attacked. Why had Vert failed so miserably as a leader? Why didn't he convince Tezz of coming with them? He felt so bad, but no matter how crappie he felt, he had to stay strong. For his team, for Tezz and for Sage. He pulled back his tears, and moved towards the computer. <em>

"_We're going to bring you back home" he said it out loud even if no one could hear him; maybe it was to convince himself. He turned off the computer and walked to his room, a new kind of determination filling him._

"_I promise"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, again I'm sorry this took so long, but with school and all that stuff, I can't know for sure how often I can post chapters. It will be as often as I can, but I can't give u guys a date. Be patient ^^U. and as always, please review, cause I'm kind of becoming an addict to them XDD<strong>


	5. You also betray yourself

**Hello! Sooo, here we go again (I feel the chemicals kicking in… I love that song X33). So naturally, this is dedicated to Huntress Kyburi, who helped me with the intense part of this chapter *high five and evil smirk* ohh, we are SOO psyched! Also, is dedicated to you guys that always review, follow and favorite, and that I absolutely love U**

**Also very important, is that this is the longest chapter; they're taking longer to write, and I'm trying to make up for it XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own battle force 5, just half of my OC (I write this every chapter, do I have to keep writing it forever or what?)**

* * *

><p><em>"When you betray somebody else, you also betray yourself."<em>

_Isaac Bashevis_

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was that her wrists were tied behind her back. The second was that's she wasn't in the Hub anymore. Sage tried to stand up, and groaned when she founded that she was too weak to so. She bit her lip and went completely silent, but it was too late; someone had already heard her.<p>

"Sage, is that you?" she froze. What if it was the red sentient that attacked her?

"Who's there?"

"Sage it's me, Tezz" Sage didn't know if she should be relieved that she wasn't there alone, or sad because Tezz was probably locked up as well. She was in a small room, the ceiling only high enough for her to stand, and with no windows; just an air vent at the top. Three of the walls were made of stone, and the fourth one was made of steel. Probably the door. There was something familiar in this, but she couldn't quite say what.

She could see her own reflection on the hard steel, but only because of the faint glow her body produced. Sage felt guilty of being able to produce her own light when Tezz was in complete darkness on his own cell.

"Tezz, what happened?" there was a moment of silence, and then a sigh.

"There was an attack to the Hub, but since we were the only ones in there, the rest of the team didn't know. They didn't make it back in time to stop the intruder" he sounded really tired. She checked her data log and discovered that she had been in her hibernation mode for… _three days._ Had they really been locked for that long? What if Tezz hadn't eaten, or slept at all?

"What was the attack for?" she came to the conclusion that asking him about his health would be useless; Tezz never admitted if there was something wrong with him.

"She was looking for the coordinates of Krytus' prison; but since we don't have them in the Hub, she didn't find anything"

"_She?_"

"A red sentient Sage. One I am not familiar with" there was a hint of frustration in his voice, but Sage decided not to comment about it. There were more important things to discuss now.

"Could you describe her to me?" this time Tezz took his time to answer. Sage waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together. He could be a perfectionist some times, but Sage respected that; there was nothing wrong with wanting a good result in things. She had heard the rest of the team complain about this in the past, but she couldn't understand why they did this. If Tezz wanted to be exact in the things he did and said, then he was more than free to do so. It had been that perfectionism what had saved the team more than once and it was exactly what could save them both now.

"She was a red sentient, as I mentioned before. She was small and thin, but very strong. She was also very impulsive, which make me think that she was young. Now that I think about it, it reminded me of the time we traveled to the past and fought Krytus; it was almost the same kind of angry, impulsive behavior. She also reminded me of Kyburi a little, but this was more in the physical aspect that she had"

Tezz could have kept going on and on about the red sentient that attacked the Hub, but Sage didn't need any more information. She had guessed who the red was once Tezz said she was young, impulsive, and that she looked like Kyburi. That description, combined with this place…

She didn't have the chance to tell Tezz anything, because the door of her cell opened with a sound that showed just how old this place really was. Sage was blinded by the light of the outside for a moment, and she tried to cover her eyes with her arm; too bad she forgot she was all tied up. Once she could see normally again, she noticed that there was someone standing in front of her. Sage frowned.

"Krista" there was no doubt now, that it was the young red how had attacked the Hub, and taken her and Tezz. The red just smirked the same way Kyburi used to; she was, just as Tezz had said, a lot like Kyburi. Unluckily for them, she was like Kyburi in more than just appearance.

"Hello Sage"

* * *

><p>The door on the other cell closed, and Tezz was left alone once more. He had heard Sage and someone else talking, and then Sage was gone. He could have looked throw the hole in the wall that connected both cells, and see who the stranger was –even if he already knew it was the red sentient. Who else if not?- but he was still too weak from this morning. Weak and quite worried.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"Why do you humans have to be so uncooperative?" the red sentient walked around Tezz, moving her claws from his back to the palm of his hand. A line of blood appeared a few moments later, making sure Tezz would remember this for a long time. "What do you win from not helping me?"

He looked down and bit his lip; he refused to talk, no matter what.

She tilted her head to the side and frowned; she could really look like an innocent child when she wanted. But these demonstrations of childlike behavior disappeared just as quickly as they came, and with one fast movement, she clawed his stomach and chest. This time he couldn't stop a small yelp from escaping his lips.

"Tell me human" She grabbed his neck and tilted his head up, so they were eye to eye "What do I have to do, to make you talk?"

Tezz managed to get out of her grasp, and look away. He wouldn't have said a word even if he could, not to safe himself at least. Even if the torture became horrifying, he wouldn't talk. He _couldn't _talk. Because he didn't have what she wanted, and neither did Sage. But as long as the red didn't know that she would keep them both alive, and could give the team time to find them or Tezz time to send a distress signal. _Even if the last one didn't go that well… _no. he couldn't think that way.

"Do I have to promise that I will take you home safe and sound," she moved his bangs of his eyes and traced his hairline with her fingers "or do I have to tear you limb by limb?" she pulled him by the hair and lifted him about 3 inches of the ground. Considering that they were both standing up and that he was taller than her, this was quite surprising.

This time, however, he talked.

"No matter what you do to me, I will never tell you" she looked furious, like if she was going to kill him. Maybe he had pushed his luck too far. She lifted her hand, ready to strike a fatal blow. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for it, and the… she dropped him to the ground. No punch, no new claw marks in his body, no blood. Nothing. He looked up confused and saw how the red's eyes widened in something that looked like realization. She smirked and looked down at him.

"I see. In that case, I guess I won't hurt _you _anymore"

_**End of flashback**_

He had been pushed back in his cell after that, and moments later Sage and him were talking. But now that Sage was gone he started to understand what the red had implied with not hurting _him_ anymore. He stood up –as painful as it was- and looked throw the gap in the wall. He looked, even when he already knew that there was no one there.

Empty.

He moved to the door, and a sharp pain made its way throw his chest. He looked for support on the door, but he founded nothing but air. The impact with the ground was more painful of what he had expected, and his open wounds weren't helping. He opened his eyes, only to see the red sentient standing next to him, hands on her hips and a raised brow.

Tezz expected a comment about how useless he was, but she limited to roll her eyes and pulled him up to his feet. She guided him down the hall until they reached the room where they had been this morning. He stiffed immediately.

"Calm down human" she gently pushed him against a wall and chained his wrist to a pair of long chains that came from the ground. "I won't hurt you"

For the first time in years, Tezz was left dumbfounded. "What?"

She smiled in a way that seemed sweet, almost the way a mother would smile to a small confused child. _Almost._

"The last time we were here, you made it clear that no matter what I do to you, you won't tell me what I want" she took a step back and looked at him, making sure that he wouldn't escape. After a careful look, she walked to the back of the room giving and ducked behind a metal structure. She disappeared from his sight, but her voice came out clear. "So I'm going to try something different"

She came out with Sage in front of her, and Tezz started to struggle to get free.

"Keep her out of this!"

"Why human?" she got a hold on Sage's arm and pulled her almost like a shield. Not that Tezz could hurt her anyway, he couldn't reach them. "Worried I might harm her?" it was more that clear that she was mocking him, but he didn't care. He pulled the chains once more, but they didn't come loose.

The red squeezed harder on the blue's arm, and a thin crack appeared. Was the red really planning to kill Sage? Or was she bluffing? When her free hand grabbed Sage's neck from behind, Tezz knew she was serious.

He fought with the chains, until one of his wrists broke. He fell to his knees and Sage whimpered. What was he going to do? Her hold on Sage's arm got harder, and the crack became longer. There was no time for anything and he spoke without thinking, for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"Please! She doesn't know where Krytus is, and neither do I!"

"Tezz… no!" it was impressive how Sage could put the multiverse before her own safety, but Tezz couldn't let her die. He just couldn't. The red ignored Sage and talked to Tezz only.

"What do you mean?" there was no turning back from here.

"Only Boralis knows where Krytus is locked. He refused to tell us in case something like this happened. There was just too much to risk, and h-" The red dropped Sage to the ground and jumped across the room, landing only a few inches away from Tezz. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up.

"I should just kill you for making me waste my time" the look on her eyes has cold and harsh, and he could feel her nails digging in his skin. She used her other hand to open one of his wounds, and he started bleeding. It felt like if she was stabbing him. After a moment of pain, she used all her strength to throw him against the wall. "You're very lucky I wasn't lying about having other plans for you human"

"What do you mean?" he was tired of asking; it made him feel like an idiot that didn't know a thing. But he wasn't a mind reader either, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Listen human I owe you no explanations, so let me put it this way. I know that you understand some things that other humans don't, and I could use your "abilities"" Tezz was already going to argue that he wouldn´t help her even if his life depended on it, but she kept talking "As long as you do what I tell you, that crack in Sage's arm won't get wider" that was the catch. It wasn´t his life that was on the line anymore; it was Sage's life the one that was in danger.

The red moved threatening close to Sage and looked at him, a dead serious look on her face "Do we have a deal human?"

His eyes moved from the red to the blue sentient.

Red.

Could he do this? Could he really betray the people that had brought him back home, that gave him a home and that trusted him?

Blue.

He had to, or Sage would die.

Red.

It was probably a dead end anyway; there was nothing that could a secure him that the red wouldn't kill them both once she had what she wanted.

Blue.

There was no other way, and as much as it killed him to do this, he had no choice. He let out a shaky breath and looked down, unable to face Sage as he betrayed everyone he had ever cared about.

"Yes" it was almost a whisper. Who could think that one word could hurt you so much?

* * *

><p>Krista led the human to where he would be staying now. It had been harder to convince him to do this of what she initially thought it would be, but well, now the human would obey her no matter what, and to be honest she had enjoyed torturing him both physically and mentally.<p>

He sat down and she handed him the materials he would need for know, along with a small improvised blueprint.

"I'm sure you won't have a problem with this" It was more a threat than anything; she couldn't have any more delays because of this human.

He looked down at the piece of paper and frowned.

"umm…" he looked at her, and she sighed. Damn humans and their formalities.

"Krista"

"Krista, why would you want me to build this? It's quite useless, if you ask me…" she turned and hit him in the head. She had only been with him for five minutes, and she already wanted to kill him; well, more than she usually did at least.

"Yeah, but no one asked you human. Now work, and don't question my decisions anymore" he sighed and got to work without saying anything else. She watched him closely, making sure he didn't try anything else. She had only given him the fundamental things he needed, but –for her bad luck- those materials were also the ones you needed to make a communication devise.

Surely, the human had already noticed this, and the slightest distraction could give him the chance he needed to build it and ask for help. She couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

><p>Vert and the other watched Sherman as he finished working. They had been looking for Tezz and Sage in different battle zones, but with no luck so far. The younger Cortez sighed in defeat, and chose another battle zone.<p>

"They're not here either" No one was surprised anymore; this was the fifteenth place they searched at, and it was just deception after deception.

"Don't worry Sherm, we'll keep lo-" There was a small sound coming from the computer, followed by the sound of static. It sounded like if there was something else, but it was too confusing. Sherman tried to make the sound clearer, until they could hear something they understood.

"_V… ou… py… hea…" _still the message was confusing, but at least they knew that it was a voice.

"What the…" Sherman finally managed to make it work, and most of the static was gone in a moment. At least they could understand now.

"_Vert, do you copy? Can anyone hear me?" _

It was impossible. No one could believe it. But it was true; that voice could only belong to him. Vert spoke as clear as he could, hoping that the person on the other end of the line could hear him. No, not hoping, _begging._

"Tezz?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! How did Tezz contacted Earth without Krista noticing? U'll have to read to find out (I know, I'm evil) X33<strong>

**So, as I said before, I know that the chapters are getting longer and longer, but I hope you don't mind (if you do, tell me) I just can't help myself when I write ^^U**

**So u know what to do, just click on that small review button below, and leave a nice comment or feedback. They are more than welcome X33**

**P.D. I would also like to say, that this is an important day for me. I just got my ipod back, after a month of not seeing it (I hate my school "no ipod" policy ¬¬) and I'm very happy :DDD I know it's ridiculous, but I love my ipod *hugs ipod* (it even has a name, u know) so if u love ur ipod or cell phone, and can't live without it (like me) also leave a comment about it. Let's share the love people! X333 **


	6. Person's illusions

**NO people, I'm not dead yet, so don't worry, updates will keep coming. It's just that school has been a pain in every single body part I can think of, so I didn't have that much time to write. SORRY X333**

**Also the rating went up. Just in case ^^**

**Dedications: Huntress Kyburi and all of those who followed, faved and reviewed. I LOVE U ALL!**

**Disclaimers: don't own BF5, but I do own half of Krista (is it just me, or the idea of owning just half of a person sounds creepy?)**

* * *

><p><em>It isn't safe to sit in judgment upon another person's illusion when you are not on the inside. While you are thinking it is a dream, he may be knowing it is a planet.<em>

_Mark Twain_

* * *

><p>"<em>Vert?"<em>

"Tezz!" after that, there was not a single moment of silence for what seemed like hours. Questions like "Where are you?" "Are you ok?" "Tezz what happened?" "Where's Sage?" "Do you know who did this?" filled the room, along with screams like "Let him talk!" "I can't hear him!"

"QUIET!" All eyes were on Vert for a second, and then back on the screen; some of the flushing, some others rubbing the back of their neck.

"Tezz, you still there?" Vert tried the embarrassment, but failed miserably. Why did the guy had to choose this moment, out of every single moment they could pick, to fight like if they were five year olds? It was quite annoying, but it also made Vert realize something; in a way, they were all still "kids". The oldest one in the team was 22, and he was currently trapped God knows where. But Zoom (being the youngest) was only 17, and the age difference between the rest and the Muay Thai fighter weren't that big (even if the other didn't want to admit it). None of them, Vert included, knew how to deal with this quite well.

"_Mmm? Oh, yes, I'm still here_" Knowing Tezz, he had probably disconnected himself of the conversation with the team in the moment they started fighting. _Probably got bored _Vert thought.

They all wanted to ask him many things, but he started talking so fast, that it took all their concentration to understand him.

"_Vert, I need you to listen very carefully_" There was no time for Vert to answer, and Tezz kept talking "_Sage is with me, and we're safe for now_" what was _for now _supposed to mean? "_But I can't tell how long we will stay like that_" that was all that was needed to spread panic across the seven team members; luckily, it was reduced to a collective gasp instead of the screaming from before.

There was a second of silence, and Vert took the chance to ask the only question he could think of.

"Tezz, who did this? Where are you?"

"_It's a red sentient, but I still don't know who she is. I tried to make her talk about her name, or something that could help me identify her, but still nothing_" He sounded defeated and restless. Tezz sighed, and then immediately held his breath at the sound of something that made everyone cover their ears. It was almost like someone running a knife over metal.

"What was that? Tezz?"

"_Vert, I don't have a lot of time. For what I could see of this place, we are in the blue sentient home world. Somewhere around this coordinates, but I wasn't able to get an exact position_" A small message appeared on the screen, the coordinates of where they could find his friends blinking over and over.

"Are you sure Tezz?"

Tezz sounded offended for a moment "_Are you really going to doubt me NOW, out of all times AJ?_"

AJ winced when Tezz said "NOW", but came back to his normal-self in a second. It was really hard to keep the Canadian in a bad mood for long, and everyone knew it.

"_Vert, I need you to come as fast as you can_" there was evident panic in the Russian's voice "I-I don't know for how long I can keep Sage safe, and I-" the awful metal-against-metal sound was heard again, followed by the sound of something _big_ collapsing against the floor. Then a voice sounded, but it wasn't Tezz anymore; this was a _female_ voice.

"_You humans think you're SO smart, don't you?"_ the voice was followed by the sound of a struggle, a few things falling to the ground, and then the lost contact with Tezz; only static could be heard.

"Tezz! Tezz, can you hear me? What happened?" it was useless; he couldn't hear them anymore.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone ran to their cars as Sherman programmed a battle key to take them to the blues' home world.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, this are the coordinates Tezz gave us" they founded themselves in an open field about the size of a football field, with what seemed as the ruins of an old building around it. They were far from the blue's city, or any place in this planet they had ever been; it seemed completely deserted.<p>

"How are we going to find them? Tezz didn't give us the exact location" reminded Agura. Vert's hopes went down a bit; not only did they have to fight a red sentient that was smart enough to get inside the Hub, but they also had to find Tezz and Sage with no more that an approximate location.

"No problem" There was a loud noise coming from the Reverb, meaning that he was doing an echo-map. Vert mentally thanked for Standford and his car, because now they could find Sage and Tezz in a few minutes, instead of all the hours they would have to spend searching and scouting.

A victorious grin appeared in the Brit's face as a small beeping sound filled the Reverb, confirming that the scan had detected something. He send the information to the Saber so Vert could see it.

"Let's see…" A small map appeared showing him five vehicles in the middle (Their own vehicles, obviously), the ruins, and… _a sixth vehicle?_ He looked up, but saw nothing except for his teammates' cars. He looked down at the map again, and saw that the unknown vehicle was moving in their direction. Fast. Vert only had a moment to react, and with a quick movement he stepped on the accelerator, avoiding the other vehicle by only a few inches.

The unknown vehicle stooped, and fired what looked like pure red-energy towards the Chopper. Zoom avoided the firsts ones, but the last two hit him. He managed to keep his balance but just barely.

All of battle force 5 moved next to the ruins, and the other car moved in the opposite direction. No one moved, and Vert took the opportunity to look at the attacker's vehicle. It was a red sentient vehicle, no doubt about it. It looked a lot like the Venikus, except that this one only had four wheels, and it was about half its size. Its' limbs weren't as long either, but it still looked dangerous.

"Another red? I Thought we had ended with them weeks ago!" there was a hint of frustration in the scout's voice. It was really annoying to have to end with the same enemies over, and over, and over again.

"We'll just end him the way we ended the others. Breaking their shell" Agura was ready to attack, but was stopped by Vert's voice.

"No"

"NO?" Every one stooped themselves from attacking the sentient, and instead focused all their attention in Vert. "But Vert…"

"If we kill him, then we will never found Tezz and Sage" Vert explained, a new kind of determination in him "We have to capture him alive and question him" Everyone nodded and prepared themselves to battle. Capturing a red alive was probably easier said than done, but it was their only option.

The sentient sped towards them, and the team avoided every single attack. They tried to corner him against the ruins, but the red was fater; he seemed to know every single maneuver Vert planned. The Tangler tried to capture the other vehicle with a grappling cable, only to be pulled so hard, that the windshield got completely destroyed in the impact with the ground. The red then fired another energy pulse and send the Tangler flying at least 50 feet in the air. It fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Agura!" Zoom, that had been flying since the beginning of the fight, sped towards her, only to be captured by the foreign vehicle in mid air. The scout fell of his bike, and after a painful 75 feet fall, got pinned to the ground by his own vehicle.

"OH, that's it! I've had enough of you red sentients!" Standford started to fire at the sentient car, but this one only seemed to absorb the blasts. "what the…" Then, the other vehicle simply reflected his attacks, and Standford was attacked with his own sonic blasts. Exactly fifth teen second later, the Reverb was upside-down leaving the Brit unable to get out.

"Sherman, Spinner, go help the others I'll keep him busy!" Vert deployed the Saber's chainsaw, and attacked the other vehicle. This last simply jumped and fell behind the Saber, taking both its back wheels with his own claw-like front wheels, and ripping them off completely. The Saber stopped moving, and the other vehicle lifted both Vert and his car in the air. Then he threw them into the ruins, part of the stone ceiling collapsing on top of them.

Sherman and Spinner were helping Agura; Sherman in the Buster, trying to move the Tangler, and Spinner outside, trying pull Agua from under her car.

"Come on Agura, stay with me, we're almost done" She had been about to pass out many times, and Spinner knew how important it was for her to stay awake. He heard another engine, and tried to warn Sherman.

"Sherman!" Too late. The Buster was hit on the side with a strength that made it spin in the air, and then fall the same way the Reverb did. The sentient vehicle got close, and after raising its front wheels crushed the Buster.

"SHERMAN!" Spinner ran to what was left of his old vehicle and desperately looked for a way to get inside and rescue his brother. Everyone else just watched from their respective capture spots – Vert from a small gap under the ruins, Agura and Zoom from under their vehicles, and Standford from inside the Reverb- unable to help Spinner.

Spinner founded a small gap were the door used to be, and tried to look inside.

"Sherman?"

No response.

"Sh-Sherman" Spinner started crying, but stopped when he heard something coming from inside the Buster.

"Sherm? Are you all right?" There was a small cough and then his brother's voice came out.

"I´m fine Spinner" Spinner sighed and smiled. A voice came from behind him and his smile dropped immediately, replaced by pure fear.

"That won't last long" Spinner turned to face their mysterious attacker, and he founded himself face to face with… Tezz.

"T-Tezz?" even if Spinner couldn't see them, everyone was wide-eyed, jaws dropped and unable to breath. Tezz… was the one driving the sentient vehicle? The one that attacked them? The one that almost _killed _them?

"Obviously" Tezz said matter-of-factly. He then smiled in a cocky way, and took a step towards Spinner. The Cortez was completely paralyzed, unable to make his legs work as the Russian moved closer. Tezz pulled Spinner up by the neck, and pulled out a knife from his sleeve.

"You have no idea for how long I've been waiting to do this"

Everyone watched as Tezz whispered something to Spinner, making him look completely confused. Then Spinner's eyes widened and Tezz dropped him to the ground, along with a knife full of blood.

"SPINNER!" Sherman tried to get out of the Buster with all his strength, but to no avail. Tezz chuckled at the sight.

"What are you complaining about? You founded him as annoying as I did, and don't deny it" Sherman tried harder, but the only result he got was dislocating his wrist. Tezz laughed at this.

"Tezz! What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Tezz turned to were Vert's voice was coming from, in a questioning way. He then smiled in a way that send chills down the blond's spine.

"How does it feel Vert?" Vert raised a brow in confusion "To see that you're not the mighty leader you thought you were?" Vert was even more confused now, and Tezz glared at him "Just because you were the first one in battle force 5, doesn't put you on charge, neither does it give you the right to boss me around"

This was all about _that_? Had Tezz just pretended to send a distress call asking for help… to lure the into a trap? A trap he set himself?

"Tezz, what are you talking about?" The Russian smirked and walked back to his _new_ vehicle.

"I owe you no explanations. And, even if I did, you probably wouldn't be able to understand them" Vert growled (literally) and punched part of the wall that trapped him.

"TEZZ!"

Tezz simply laughed and drove away, leaving his ex-teammates to their fate.

* * *

><p>Tezz looked at the ceiling of his new cell, were he had been trapped for the last two days. Krista had left hours ago, with the three devises he built. He looked at the blueprints once more, still trying to figure out why the red wanted these things, and what use she could give to them. The three pieces of paper had a title –that he added himself- so that he didn't get confused between one another. Not that there was a big chance of him getting confused, but he hadn't sleep that much, and he was having trouble reading some of the smaller letters. So instead, he simply wrote the acronyms for the names. Smart, no?<p>

The papers read: HFC, VM, and 2I. Or in simpler words a high frequency communicator, a voice modulator and an image inducer. None of them were weapons, or at least, not in Tezz's point of view. He had come up with a few theories of what she could do with them, but not one fitted the attack to the Hub, kidnapping Sage and him, or looking for Krytus' prison.

He instead focused in his frustration from earlier. He had had more than enough time and materials to build a communicator to send a distress signal, but Krista never left him alone. Not one second. Tezz groaned and covered his face with his hands. He _really _needed to sleep. He laid on the floor and tried to rest.

Oh, If he only knew what was happening to his friends in that exact moment, the last thing he would want to do was sleep.

* * *

><p>Kristaparked the Ondarra outside the underground prison and steeped out of the vehicle. Then she reached for the small metal bracelet in her right wrist, and clicked on a small button. With that the small devise stopped working and the human disguise disappeared, leaving her red sentient form in sight again. As she walked inside, all the events from today came to her mind.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_She ran her claws over a piece of metal that was on the ground, and heard with pleasure as the human asked in panic "__What was that? Tezz?"_

_She smirked and turned the voice modulator back on, a human male voice with a thick accent coming out when she talked with fake worry._

"_Vert, I don't have a lot of time…"_

…_.._

_She waited in the Ondarra until the humans arrived to the field that she had told them to. No not her, "Tezz". She smirked and turned on the image inducer and voice modulator._

"_Show time" and with that she sped ahead._

_**End of flashback**_

Krista walked past the human's cell and smirked. It had been so easy, and all thanks to this hopeless human.

"You humans are so easy to deceive"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Soo, it wasn't Tezz who attacked the team (did u actually think it was him?). Will the team find out that it wasn't Tezz? Will Tezz be able to tell them that it wasn't him? What did KristaTezz whispered to Spinner? Is Spinner going to survive? Well, my dears u will have to read the next chapter to find out. (NO pm will make me say it, so don't try it XD)**

**Btw, I'm going on a road trip in a few days, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update, but it would be as soon as I can. A few nice reviews might motivate me *hint, hint* XD no, but really, please review *lost puppy eyes* please? I'll give u cookies! **


End file.
